litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
What's Love Got To Do With It
Треклист What´s Love Got To Do With It Rock N Roll Widow Germany What´s Love Got To Do With It Don´t Rush The Good Things US Promo What's Love Got To Do With It (Special Extended Mix) Australia Edition What's Love Got To Do With It(Extended Version) Rock N Roll Widow Тексты песен What's Love Got To Do With It You must understand That the touch of your hand Makes my pulse react That it's only the thrill Of boy meeting girl Opposites attract It's physical Only logical You must try to ignore That it means more than that Chorus: Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a second hand emotion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart When a heart can be broken It may seem to you That I'm acting confused When you're close to me If I tend to look dazed I've read it someplace I've got cause to be There's a name for it There's a phrase that fits But whatever the reason You do it for me Chorus I've been taking on a new direction But I have to say I've been thinking about my own protection It scares me to feel this way Chorus What's love got to do, got to do with it What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion What's love got to do, got to do with it Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken Rock N Roll Widow I'm sitting at home and the phone doesn't even ring I'm all alone again Not a sound in the house save the radio FM DJ filling up the emptiness Baby's on the road again Six weeks nation-wide opening the show And I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll Rock'n roll Outdoor concert, watching him play for me I fall in love again He says his music is everything Helpless, caught by the melody When he begins to sing Go on, tell me he's like all the rest And I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll Rock'n roll Watching him run I've got the feeling that he's already lost in the life So I'm making it on my own like a rock'n roll widow Get my news from the Rolling Stone, wake by the telephone Wonder if he's alone Or is my man on a permanent loan to rock'n roll To rock'n roll Don´t Rush The Good Things Bought me a bottle of wine I'm gonna drink it tonight And you can join me It's gonna make us feel alright Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life I'm gonna sip it slowly I'm not gonna rock it back I am no historier but I I've learned from my past what I've learned Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life It's a slow job falling in love It's a slow job Falling in love it's a slow job Don't rush good things tonight You and me baby No need to rush it tonight Cause we got all the time in the world Get it back, get it back Get it back, get it back Get it, get it, get it, get it Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Don't rush the good things Don't rush the good things in life Категория:Синглы Категория:Тина Тернер Категория:1980-е Категория:1984 Категория:Рок Категория:Private Dancer Категория:Страницы с текстами песен Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты песен Категория:Страницы содержащие тексты неизданных на альбоме песен